The statements in this section merely provide background information related to the present disclosure and may not constitute prior art.
Plural electronic devices included in a vehicle can provide, to a driver, information which is of use to driver's operation. However, in contrast to mechanical devices, the electronic devices can spend a predetermined time on preparation for providing information requested by a driver (or user) after a power is supplied to the electronic device by the driver. Particularly, the electronic devices included in the vehicle generally contain an operating system (OS), so a booting time for loading and running the operating system is required.
In order to overcome driver's inconvenience caused by a booting time of electronic device included in the vehicle, a pre-booting has been suggested. The pre-booting can help a driver to use or manipulate useful electronic devices, such as a rear view camera, or etc., without delay.
For example, to run a color screen in a vehicle having a color screen capable of showing an image captured or filmed by the rear view, a multimedia device in the vehicle can recognize that a driver is on board, when there are signals for door unlock, door open, and so on. Then, the multimedia device can pre-boot an operating system included in the vehicle in order to initialize the system and prepare for showing a video signal generated from the rear view camera.
In a case when the pre-booting is preceded based on control signals for door unlock, door open or close, or etc., an in-vehicle system may not be prepared to show a video signal generated from the rear view camera if a time for a driver to get in the vehicle and shift into reverse is shorter than an expected or predetermined time. Accordingly, there can be a time delay for the driver to obtain video information collected by the rear view camera while the driver reversely drives the vehicle.
Further, a multimedia system included in the vehicle can maintain a sleep mode for a predetermined time after the driver switches off the ignition, and then the vehicle could be turned off after the predetermined time. However, in order to decrease power consumption during an idle state such as the sleep mode, it is required to reduce the time from beginning the sleep mode to turning off the vehicle.